


V gets Yeeted

by MermaidMecha



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Slight Dante/Vergil if you squint, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMecha/pseuds/MermaidMecha
Summary: “You don’t get it, do you? Being apart from Vergil so long has made merging back impossible.”





	V gets Yeeted

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely inspired by Ventus and Vanitas from Kingdom Hearts. You literally don't have to know anything about that to read this though. 
> 
> The final line from V is inspired by Keats "Bright Star" poem.
> 
> The "V is his own piece" line is inspired by "My own piece" By Kingsocean. It's very good, and it ruined me. Go and read it. 
> 
> This fic was lovingly named.

V’s in so much pain at the end. Desperate for this to be over. Desperate for a better future. V wants Dante to give Vergil a second chance. The only thing he wants more is to never make the same mistakes again, for Vergil to take this life back and grow. Well, there is one thing he wants more. Just one…

He glances back at Nero who has carried him all this way. Made this possible. In the end, he had been right to involve him in this mess he created.

V detests goodbyes.

There was no reason for him to long for more than this. He was the one of the four of them that didn’t really exist.

A glance at his crumbling skin and the ache that pulses through his body constantly gives him no time to dwell on things that didn’t matter. Now, he would end this when Vergil had started it.

Dante realizes too late what is happening. Although, to be honest, he still isn’t quite sure, but he knows his brother’s words when he hears them. Even in a voice that isn’t his.

 

His head is spinning when he gets knocked back by the pulse of energy. This panel of hell created by Urizen is shattering in shards of glass. When his eyes finally adjust he forgets how to breathe. There is Vergil. Whole. Home. Here. Then, the demon’s rage inside him roars. All this pain he’d caused. Again. He’d nearly killed him. Nearly killed Nero. God, the poor kid is so confused, but Dante can’t think about him right now. He can’t think about anything but kicking Vergil’s ass.

“Vergil.” The name drips out of him like venom.

 

For a moment, Vergil doesn’t remember where he is. Who he is. Urizen’s and V’s memories are there, but they don’t feel like his. Urizen’s bored attitude when facing Dante. He hadn’t cared about besting his brother. There hadn’t been anything but a lust for more. _More strength. More blood. More power. Enough to rival the gods. Enough to crush all of hell under his heel and more still._

Then, there were V’s memories. The weak poet’s will and emotions strong enough to nearly knock Vergil onto his knees. His were so much more _intense_ than Urizen’s with so much life for someone who was dying.

He remembers kindness. The time V helped a small child find her parents in a city filled with demons like a sea is filled with water. Her hand clinging to his.

_“Are you a witch?”_

_V’s soft laugh comes from his mouth._

_“Witches always have black cats.” She says matter-of-factly._

_“If that is what you wish to call me I won’t deny it.”_

The feeling of Shadow pushing him to his feet when his legs felt weak, and gratitude wells in a chest that isn’t his.

Annoyed while Griffin steals his cane and successfully plays keep away with it. The bastard had been planning this. Shadow purred in the back of his mind as if wanting an invitation to intervene.

Exhaustion as Nico rips the shard of the demon steed from his hand.

Affection as Dante grips his shoulder.

_“You alright there, Mr. Poetry?”_

That one burns in Vergil’s chest.

And then, then there was everything to do with Nero. His eyes angry and confused as he reaches with an arm that isn’t there to defend himself in his hospital bed. His quips he and Nico share as they bicker in a way he had with Dante so long ago. V watches everything he does. The way he moves in combat. The way he ribs the demons before he rips them to pieces.

Vergil can feel every memory as if it were still happening. The brush of Nero’s arm against his. Fighting back to back with Nero against the hordes that he had unleashed. The cold metal hand in his as Nero helps him to his feet. Nero’s arms around him as he carries him. Finding comfort in those arms despite the pain.

_“I wanted to be protected and loved.”_

These do not feel like his memories.

Dante’s voice mutters something as he rushes Vergil with his blade. For a moment, Vergil nearly forgets to react.

 _Live_. A dark tone rips through his chest leaving his head splitting.

He raises Yamato quickly to counter Dante’s attack. Vergil isn’t in the right mind to fight Dante. Not to mention how exhausted Dante looks. His labored breath mingling with his as their swords cross.

_Damn this pride of your’s Vergil._

“Rest, heal your wounds, and then come find me, Dante.” Vergil throws his twin back with another parry. It’s enough to knock Dante off his feet.

Nero is still standing slack-jawed and confused. Vergil can feel an odd flutter in his chest that doesn’t belong to him. It’s an odd sensation, and he finds that he hates it.

He slices through reality with the Yamato opening up a portal to the top of the Qliphoth. His throne.

_“Thank you, Nero.”_

 

Nero doesn’t know how to react to the green eyes that bore through him at the words. It’s not V. It’s not V’s voice. And yet, those are his eyes that glance back at him as Vergil steps through the portal.

“Dante, what the fuck is happening? Where is V?”

Dante swings that massive narcissistically named sword over his shoulders.

“He was part of Vergil, or born from him?” Dante shrugs. “Fuck if I know, Nero.”

That wasn’t the answer Nero was looking for and Dante can tell by the scowl on his face. The least the kid could do was smile more, frowns like that led to early wrinkles. Vergil was proof.

“I’m going to finish this up. Go home, kid.”

“Fuck. That.” Nero growls under his breath. “I’m coming with you. That asshole sole my arm.” And V. Those words go unsaid. Nero doesn’t know if V is still in there. But those eyes, those eyes had looked at him filled with the words ‘I’m sorry’ in the shade of V’s, not Vergil’s.  

Dante would give anything to make Nero actually listen to him this one fucking time. Dante is pissed. He’s tired. He’s willing to trade a hell of a lot of a nice nap and a strawberry milkshake right now, but only after his boot physically meets the flesh of Vergil’s ass.

“Nero, you can’t-”

“Why?! Because I’m dead weight?”

God, he really wasn’t going to let that go, was he? Dante had hit Nero right in his pride with that remark. If only he could go back a month ago and say literally anything else to him.

“I can fight just like you can, Dante. I’m not dead-”

“Damnit Nero, Vergil is your father!”

Well, there went the cat.

 

Vergil can feel Dante coming even before he hears his footsteps. He stands reading his sword.

 _These delusions of yours will kill you both_.

He snarls at the voice, still unsure how to quiet this sound inside him.  

_The battle between you two changed nothing._

“Well, you ready to end this?” Dante calls out.

 _You love him as much as you hate him_.

 _Quiet!_ Vergil bites back.

Fighting Dante is familiar. Comfortable after so much time being lost. They meet each other’s rhythms in strides. Dante looks better than their last encounter, but Vergil can still tell he hasn’t fully recovered. Hours of fighting nonstop can wear down even a son of Sparda it seems. It doesn’t help they aren’t Nero’s age anymore.

At least the voice is quiet during as their swords clash. That is until Nero seemingly descends from heaven itself. Demonic wings clinging to his back, a fully reformed arm at his side.

_Nero._

_Nero._

_Nero._

The voice echos so loudly in his head.

“No one is dying here today. Not Dante, Not you,” Nero stands so tall and proud. “Not V.”

Vergil catches a glimpse of his reflection in the Yamato. Only, it isn’t his reflection. It’s is V. His intense green eyes and mouth wearing a wicked smirk.

“This is my body,” Vergil warns V rather than Nero. There are thoughts swimming in the back of his mind. Dangerous ones. Vergil was never one to deny a challenge, but fighting on two fronts was going to be a bit more difficult than he intended.

Vergil drowns V’s voice the best way he knows how in the clash of battle, but every time he lands a successful hit on Nero he gets louder.

Everything happens so quickly, but Nero can see Vergil’s movements start to get a little sluggish when they were once so calculated and careful. His left eye is looking more green with each successful hit Nero can land.

 _Just wait V. Just wait._ Nero repeats over and over in his head.

Nero feels pain rip through his chest as Vergil’s blade stabs through him, and he growls letting loose more of the demon inside as he rips it out throwing it back at his so-called father.

Vergil’s body erupts with light just as V’s had once he stabbed Urizen. His body slips in two. Vergil falling to his knees as the breath gets knocked out of him. The other form being an unconscious V who is thrown from the light and Vergil.

It happens so quickly. Before Nero can even react past pure joy, Dante leaps grabbing V by his shoulder.

“Sorry, Nero, but Verge needs this.” Dante throws V as hard as he can back at Vergil effortlessly. Truth be told, he isn’t sorry. Vergil needs whatever V had of his. His heart maybe? V seemed so much freer with his emotions even for his aloofness.

V’s unconscious body crashes with Vergil’s in another flash of light. This time it leaves only V. He stands slowly on shaky legs. When he looks up at the two of them his eyes are blue.

“What?” V’s voice is laced with Vergil’s as he looks at his tattooed hands. “It doesn’t matter I can still fight!”

A snap of V’s-Vergil’s- fingers pulls the color from his hair forming Nightmare. His body settling back into Vergil’s stance as he grasps the Yamato. V hisses at the back of Vergil’s mind. It’s so loud. So loud, it nearly knocks him off his feet. 

_They are MINE you will not command them._

His arm flings itself out of his own accord sending Griffin to Nero’s side.

“Nice going, kid!” The avian cheers. “V says a few more hits will knock him free again.”

“That’s all you had to say chickee.” Nero grins flexing his wings.

“Nero, stop this.” It’s Dante voice that cuts him off from moving forward again. His voice sounds pained. Desperate in a way Nero has never heard before. Their family was really fucked, wasn’t it? “V isn’t real. Vergil is.”

“Can it, dick-for-brains. A month is a long time for two pieces of a soul to be apart.”

Dante can’t help but shoot off Ebony at the avian. “If they split there will be no Vergil. Just Urizen and V.”

Griffin dodges the bullet easily. “You don’t get it, do you? Being apart from Vergil so long has made merging back impossible. V is his own piece now.”

Dante doesn’t trust him, doesn’t trust this. He looks at Nero, and suddenly he feels old and so very alone. He already knows he doesn’t have the strength to go up against Nero, not with that fire inside him. But, it doesn’t stop Dante from just wanting his brother back. He wanted to feel Vergil’s cool hand in his like when Vergil would lead him around as kids.

Nero looks back at him. He looks more like an angel than a devil, more like Vergil than Dante ever could.

“We’ll save them Dante, both of them.”  


 

V wakes Nero’s arms. He hurts all over like he’s been hit by a train. Nero is so bright. He reminds V of the first star you see at dusk to stubborn to even give the sun a chance to go down.

“V, God, you scared me! I thought I had-”

“ _Bright star, could I be as steadfast as thou are_?” V rubs along that beautiful strong jaw of his leaning up to catch Nero’s lips with his own.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starving for Nero/V content


End file.
